Contemplations
by tehsecretardor
Summary: Just before the final battle, Elie leaves goes out for a midnight walk to think – about Lucia. At the same time, Lucia is thinking of her as he prepares for destruction of the world. Oneshot, kinda Lucia/Elie


Contemplations

Summary: Just before the final battle, Elie leaves goes out for a midnight walk to think – about Lucia. At the same time, Lucia is thinking of her as he prepares for destruction of the world. [Oneshot, kinda Lucia/Elie]

~x~

Author's Note: Not entirely sure how this one will turn out – I might just have strep throat, so I can't say if the quality will be the same. However, it'll be a tad short, so it's all good. Ish. Anyways, enjoy~

~x~

Without a word, Elie pulled the covers off her body and stood up. Next to her, Julia and Belnika were sleeping peacefully, most likely dreaming of the battle to come. Suddenly, Julia turned over, grabbing her pillow and holding it tightly. Elie resisted the urge to laugh – she had never seen Julia so content before.

Still smiling, she left the small room and went to peek into the boys' room, just for good measure. Thankfully, everyone was asleep – including Haru, who was spread out over his roll and snoring loudly. Giggling quietly, Elie left the airship and climbed down into the town they had just landed in.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think of the battle – she had finished Rave, and tomorrow night they would party, and then after that they'd go and find Lucia. Why they were going to save the world after they had been drunk all night, doing God knows what, was beyond her. Elie sighed – Haru had such horrible timing.

Sitting down at a park bench, she turned and looked towards the looming airship. Her hand slowly reached up and touched her lips gently, memories flooding through her.

It was most definitely a day she would never forget – for two reasons, really. It was the day that they had met Lucia Raregroove – self-proclaimed Dark Bring Master and Haru's number one enemy. However, it was also the day that Elie had her first kiss stolen from her.

Shivering, Elie brought her legs up to her chest, thinking of Lucia. There was no denying it – well, there was definitely denying it out loud – he was extraordinarily handsome. It was the kind of handsome that repelled you, though, because it was an intimidating sort of handsome. The sorts that girls will sit around and gawk at but never get the nerves to go up and actually talk to him.

When Haru was mad, Elie realized, it was the same way. He was handsome too – very handsome, when he was actually acting his age – but there was something different about Lucia. He had a completely different air about him, an air that was just completely evil.

A sudden thought struck in Elie, making her blush. She wouldn't know – Lucia _was_ her very first kiss – but it hadn't necessarily been a…bad kiss. Not the sort that Julia had described; the kind that was wet and gross and just all over your face. Elie had to wonder if maybe Let had to be taught to kiss, but that was a question for Julia.

Elie suddenly jumped up, heart racing. Had she just been thinking something _good_ about Lucia? Evil Lucia Raregroove, bent on destroying the world and using her Etherion to do it? A sinking feeling filled her chest as she sat back down, grateful beyond belief that Haru could not read thoughts. That just simply would not be good.

As far as she knew, Elie did not have any feelings towards Lucia, except maybe hate. But, that couldn't be right, her mind was telling her. You're curious about him, you want to know why he needs to destroy the world, why he kissed you, and why on Earth he let the Sinclair corrupt his mind.

Maybe, Elie thought, he's just misguided. Maybe he just wants revenge on the world that took away his Mother, Father, family, and locked him in prison for ten years.

The young girl shivered, trying to dispel the new feelings arising in her chest – the feelings of wanting him to come out of this _alive_. She didn't want Lucia to die. She wanted to destroy Endless, the Sinclairs, and then watch as he turned into a normal seventeen year old. Or something.

_Oh God, have I fallen for the enemy?_ Elie asked herself, shivering again. It really was quite cold out, but she wasn't ready to go back in there. _Yeah, you really have._ She answered herself, smiling. Well, at least Haru would never figure out.

* * *

Slowly, Lucia walked on the balcony, watching as his greatest Demon Card soldiers were slaughtered by the Four Demon Kings. They deserved it, for being so…surreal. Only he had the right to live, for he alone would be going to the new world. He'd be God there, and that was his purpose for birth.

_Ah_, he reminded himself, _but I will not be alone. Not anymore. For Elie shall be coming as well, and she shall be my wife. _It was a lovely thought, being married to Elie. While that fool Haru Glory obviously did not see it, she was beautiful beyond measure, and had a power that few could tame.

Just the mere thought of her had Lucia licking his lips – she was a taste he'd never forget. And soon, that taste would belong to him alone. No other man would ever be able to see her, for she was his. His and his alone.

However, beneath the feeling of ownership he felt towards her lay a small, burning coal of feeling he chose to ignore. It was a feeling he had not felt since he watched his Mother fall before his eyes, trying to save him. It was a feeling that would ruin everything he stood for – he would not succumb to it.

_Lucia,_ the Sinclair suddenly spoke, _the Rave Master shall be attacking in two days time. He will not win if you take the Etherion girl from him quickly._

The blond smirked. "Yes, Mother," he whispered, watching as the Demon Gods completed what he had sent them to do. It was only a matter of time now, he realized, until the end of this surreal world. Whatever he may have told the Demon Kings, they would not be joining him. The new world was for only Elie and himself.

As he turned and went to rest for the nights to come, Lucia visited that small, burning coal of feeling deep in his chest. Frowning, he reached his bedroom and began to pull off his armor – a laborious task that was perfect for allowing your thoughts to wander.

He loved her. Lucia scowled at how that sounded, for when said like that, meant nearly every man Elie had come in contact with – an annoying habit of men.

Still scowling, he climbed into bed, closing his eyes. A picture of Elie danced before his eyes, and he smiled suddenly. He, Lucia, really did love her. It was a rather twisted form of love, but love nonetheless.

"Soon, you shall be mine, my love."

~x~

Author's Note: There, done. Man, my arm hurts from writing so much lately. Haha. Anyways, I am, again, fairly proud of how this turned out. Let's see the stats for this (I think I broke a personal record in timing, actually)

Time: 40 minutes, roughly.

Word Count: 1,089

Thank you for reading~


End file.
